User talk:Frostyflytrap
Frosty's Archives Archive 1 ---- I'll create an email address Hello, Frosty-kun! Regarding you previous message: I'll make another email address so then you can send me the link. You can, in turn, create another email address if you want to send me it. Once I create it, I'll give you the name. 00:42, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, that address is: crystal.and.the.shadows@gmail.com . I suppose you can guess what I named it after, right? 00:50, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Hello again, Frosty-kun! Just in case you didn't know, I responded regarding the link you sent me. As I didn't get a response, I didn't know if you saw it or not. Of course, you don't need to respond to the email I sent; I just wanted to confirm that you received my message. 20:56, June 5, 2015 (UTC) It's okay Hello, Frosty-kun! Yeah, its okay if you don't want to respond and, who knows, maybe we might end up in a similar conversation in the future :D Regardless, it was fun to be able to talk with another person on things like that which has inspired me to one day create an intellectual blog one day. Have a pleasant day! Thank you! Hello, Frosty-kun! Thank you very much for the present (^-^); I love everything about it! I like the expression she has, it seems almost as if reflecting she is very shy or has a quiet and thoughtful personality. I really like how you drew the face since I've tried drawing faces in that style and it becomes very hard for me to get the chin slightly pointed. Comparing your drawing to the original, it is amazing what you did. Once again, thank you very much for the present (^_^) I've made it my avatar since its so nice. As for the rest of your message: Ah, I think I have a feeling what your problem might be. Is it possible you are struggling to put down your emotions accurately, or maybe eloquently, in text? (Although, I think "loss of words" actually means that...) I've found some things are incredibly hard to describe and in the end it just becomes they are either good, bad, or ignored and any more eloquent way of saying that still doesn't fully express it (my vocabulary seems to die whenever I am not motivated to write). Sometimes my own feelings become hard to judge when it becomes an instance of "I can deal with that so I'm not really angry/sad/ feeling anything because of it" whereupon it becomes more easy to be apathetic about words said or images that would make other people react. If you do end up feeling like you want to send a response even if it is badly written, that's perfectly okay with me. Yes, go ahead Hello again! (Sometimes I feel leaving off a greeting makes everything sound angrier...) Ahh, I see what you mean. Ditto's protagonist does seem to be suited by that expression. Mouths are hard to draw and some manga I have seen draws teeth sort of curving inward, which makes me feel they've drawn it wrong, and others have less detailed teeth. From what I've seen, half of the time the whole mouth isn't drawn but parts of it are left to implication, such as drawing two lines close together but leaving a space to imply the philtrum (upper lip groove) or leaving off one side of the mouth (aggh, why is it that the more you don't draw the more that is there?). Then there is the whole “do I add a shadow underneath?” choice where whether to draw a small shadowy-line underneath the mouth (I'm not sure if this is actually a shadow or implying the bottom lip or not). Sometimes it is so hard just drawing a neutral mouth as the slightest curve makes it look like a smile. I have a similar conundrum with drawing noses as some artists just make it a dot (like you did), some draw a sideways triangle with a line going upward, others draw the nostrils which implies the rest of the nose, and still others draw the implication of the nose with one nostril (and then some have the nose extending up into one eyelid...). Anyway, I tend to like smaller facial features as it looks cuter (though generally not for eyes). You drew in the dark? For some strange reason that reminds me of how my brother turned a game controller upside down and insisted “this is how the pros play”. Sometimes I do things in minimal light, I think one time I was mending something with a thread and needle, and I guess I am not worried so much about prefection... Oh, LOL I didn't know I put that there XD One day, I mean one day one day's of one day's day, I will one day, one day, of day's day-day tell you something, one day. Sure, that sounds like a good idea. You send me one part of your message, I'll respond, and when you think we've discussed all of that section, you can give me the next bit. Response to information bit 1 Hello, Frosty-kun! Okay, in order to see if I understood you, I will be repeating in my own words what you have written. You are saying, in response to my comment that I don't believe physical advancements would help humanities overall mental problems, that physical advancements do affect, in a significant part, mentality. In the next part you are saying that instead of a person's mind's mental capacity advancing to the next level, so to speak, you are saying that they instead attempt to problem solve what would be the best plan of action at their level. Am I correct, partially correct, or correct enough? If I misunderstood something, feel free to clarify. In some senses I suppose a person of my background might be offended by your mention of evolution, which I could read as macroevolution (Darwin's hypothesis), because I doubt its truth. However, as you haven't said anything about humanity evolving from animals, I am assuming you mean humanity evolving from humanity, growing intellectually and improving partly physically. Now it's your turn. ::Hello again! Uhh... okay, I kinda thought we could kind of do it like this: You send me a section of a response to my main message, I write a reply referring to it, we respond under the headings of our messages if we are talking about that bit of information, then you make another heading for the next information bit once you think we're done with it, and the process starts over again. I thought this would be a sensible and less confusing way to organize it. ::Now if it so happens you are responding to the next section or section part of my message, you can just ignore what I wrote. On a side note: It sounds like you're talk your message through which is somewhat humorous because its so casual (I don't mean this negatively). ::What I meant by my phrasing of the previous message (the one at the top), was that this is what I understood that you were trying to say. If it turned out I was wrong on a part, you could correct me so that we wouldn't have any misunderstandings. Though it may look as if I was doing that exclusively for you, it was also in a sense for myself to figure out what you meant. ::Oh yeah, I do know what evolution is since my biology book told me of it, gave a history to how Darwin came up with it, and also some evidence refuting it. Just to clarify: Macroevolution is very similar to microevolution, as both involve a specie's member inheriting a unique trait, that trait giving an advantage to the member, and by the process of natural selection the trait ends up being passed on through the member's genes, distinguishing the members with the trait from the others; but unlike microevolution, which is valid and occurs on a small scale, macroevolution is a unconfirmed hypothesis that occurs on a grander scale suggesting that one creature eventually ends up changing so much it becomes another animal (such as a robin to an eagle). ::What I meant by humanity evolving from humanity is more of a "mental growing" than a "physical growing". By that evolution I meant a person learning more information about themselves and the world around them from the scientific studies done on various subjects. In that case, you'd be right in saying that's not evolution but then I don't quite see how humanity has really 'evolved' besides improvement in health, living conditions, and knowledge about the world. ::Ahh, right, From a biological standpoint, there is no distinction from humanity and animals. All living things are creatures, organism is probably more specific, whether they be single-celled, pathogenic (harmful) bacteria, my crazy four-eyed brother, a cat, or a Venus flytrap. We could argue eons and eons over the terms but I believe it would be simpler to state that "animals" refers solely to non-human, non-plant living things; "plants" refers to vegetation or, well, plants; and humanity refers to a certain kind of living creature the posses the ability to think. ::In my opinion, it is pretty obvious humanity is superior to animals, plants, and pretty much other living things; however, that doesn't mean we can simply throw them all aside but rather, since we are superior and live on the same planet, we should protect all living things. Animals and plants aren't simply "office furniture", if you will, but rather part of the world we inhabit that cannot be removed. There is a time and a place to use their lives for a worthy cause, but their lives should always be respected and conserved. ::Yes, sometimes humanity does seem to act somewhat unintelligent and be concerned with trivial things that animals almost appear to have things so much easier. This reminds me of the times my father would tell me that young children have a mentality of a dog, and then I cringed inwardly when one person I knew was telling off his young children why they shouldn't do this because of that moral reason, etc. . ::Well, in some way I see that as a good thing as it is logical to believe only that which you understand. What you said reminded me of my biology book that mentioned not putting one's faith in science because countless times what is accepted was actually proved to be false. I suppose it depends solely on what you believe is enough evidence to prove something is true or your intuition. Good discretion is a hard thing to gain since so easily one can be deceived. ::Now it's your turn, Frosty-kun. ::: RE:Del IMG There isn't a list of all deleted images, but all deleted images are listed in the deletion log. -- 13:02, June 17, 2015 (UTC) There's a new project in this here town. And it needs your help! Hey Frosty! I've voiced an idea I had for a project about standardizing image names, and I would really appreciated if you read it and commented your feedback. After you've given your opinions there, I would love it if you took a quick look at the most recent decisions being made about the project, and possibly give your thoughts on what you think should happen. Thanks for taking time to do this! It means a lot to me! 23:09, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Did You Get My Email? Hello, Forsty-kun! I sent you an email a couple of days ago and, having not got a response, I just wanted to confirm if you got my message. Of course, you don't need to reply to that email, I just want a confirmation. 22:23, July 3, 2015 (UTC) RE:Hot Air series They are probably imported into the game somehow. Nitrome said that this was possible for levels, so it's probably possible for images to. -- 16:51, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Seen what? SEEN WHAT? SEEN WHAT???? You won't respond on chat.. Ey Just wondering... Is Test Subject Arena in Minecraft out yet? 1/2 year old stuff... 16:19, October 11, 2015 (UTC) RE:Oblivious Oblivious? Becoming an ornament? How? I read everything that happens on Nitrome Wiki and actively try to fix problems on it and introduce new ideas. I'm not sure what you mean by me becoming an ornament, since Nitrome Wiki isn't dead yet and there is still activity. -- 00:24, November 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Do you and logo I found Go Pogo was better than Ribbit because the game's character was easier to control since you could rotate it faster. Also, thanks for creating the logo. -- 16:22, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :Also, thanks for updating the front page of Nitrome Wiki. -- 16:22, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Recent edits I realize that you are annoyed with forum discussions taking a long time; however, you can't make a large amount of changes to articles without first reaching a consensus with the community in a forum post. This is in regard to the Miscellaneous category. Although forum topics can be long, you can speed them up by messaging me to add to the topic and also asking other people in chat to add to your topic. Since I am on the wiki every day, both of us could still discuss the situation even if not many people contribute to it. For those who are involved with the discussion, have not commented for a long time, and their input is needed, you could message them about this either on their talk page or in chat. So you see, there are lots of ways to keep a forum post consistently active. -- 17:18, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Logo Hi Frosty! Would you be interested in making monthly Nitrome Wiki logos? I would do it myself but I don't really have that much time. -- 02:04, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't use your logo you made because I forgot to change the logo that month. I haven't got far in the Rust Bucket update as well. If done in the style of the current logos, the logo only requires a few screenshots of content from whatever is the most recent Nitrome stuff, the Nitrome logo made out of letters from the NMD Nitrome gun, and the word "Wiki" stylized. Any screenshots will do, although one has to have that game's main characters. Thank you for offering to make the Nitrome Wiki logo. -- 01:58, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::That looks good. I will use it. Thanks for making it. -- 01:34, April 10, 2016 (UTC) To sate your curiosity https://cdn.pbrd.co/images/1Uup25AM.png ;) 01:06, June 24, 2016 (UTC)